


Beautiful, Cyare

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Insecurities, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Torian and Arcyni get some needed time alone together when the rest of the team leaves the ship.





	Beautiful, Cyare

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten really attached to these two and once I started writing I just had to keep going.

* * *

 

 

Fear was such a rarity for her. Arcyni thought that she'd cast aside such an emotion when she fled her old master. When she removed the collar from around her neck and dedicated her life to making sure no one would ever underestimate her again.

But there she was. In a room she’d locked with the man she loved. The lock might have been overkill, given that they were alone on the ship. She'd been the one to lead him towards the bed. She'd been the one to say yes. She was still saying yes. But she was so afraid.

It’s not that it was her first time. She'd had her share of nights spent with grateful clients, one night stands that were never meant to go anywhere. It was in poor taste, but it hadn't mattered. This, however, was different. There were emotions involved and she cared about Torian. She loved him. And he'd never seen her out of her armor.

He hadn't seemed to care before. He'd flirted back, confessed his love for her, and even kissed her knowing full well that she was cathar. It was a painfully obvious fact and had resulted in several xenophobic Imps getting either threatened or just outright shot. She'd had to scrape her way through her life convincing everyone around her that she was worthy.

Torian hadn't cared. He saw her as Mandalorian. He saw her as Arcyni. He'd been worried for _her_ because his clan and hers hadn't been on good terms. He thought that she was _beautiful,_ a word she'd never heard anyone use to describe her. “Filthy alien”, “feral”, or (the Tarisian Imperials’ favorite) “scum” perhaps. But never had she ever heard beautiful before.

Arcyni swallowed hard and closed her golden eyes, trying to rid herself of her anxiety. She felt Torian reach out to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She placed her gloved hand over his, nuzzling against him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his big blue eyes meeting her gaze, the slightest crease furrowing between his brows.

Her mouth opened slightly as though to speak before she closed it, pursing her lips together. “Are you sure about this? About me?”

“Of course I am,” he promised. But she wasn't sure.

“You've never seen me out of all this,” she said, gesturing to her armor. “What if you hate me?”

Torian’s eyes softened as he drew her in for a kiss. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips on hers, so soft, the taste of him so warm. She kissed him back, a proper open mouthed kiss, and she let out the lightest sound as she carefully tugged on his lower lip with her sharp teeth. He pressed against her, one hand pulling her waist to his while the other vanished into her long mess of tawny hair. He kissed her hard, his tongue playing with her lips. After several kisses they broke apart for air, Torian undoing the clasps that kept his armor plates on and stepping out of his boots. His gear fell to the ground as he let himself be vulnerable to her.

Arcyni’s hands traveled up along his hips and waist, finding the zipper on the side of his under-armor that would leave him in his underwear once removed. She smiled to herself as she drew it down, eyes brightening as she saw his skin.

Torian stopped her just before she could start touching him, taking a hand in his and undoing her gauntlets. She watched as the plating fell to the ground. “Was that so hard?” he teased, lips curled into a playful smirk.

A growl bubbled low in her throat as her eyes narrowed. She glared at him, holding his gaze with hers as she removed her gear until it lay about them as though an armory had thrown up. Arcyni was visibly tense as she stood before him in nothing but her grey suit. It was easy to see her lithe frame now. The toned lines of muscle that she'd worked hard for, the hint of a feminine figure where her hips came to be wider than the rest of her. Her shoulders weren't nearly as broad as they appeared in her pauldrons. With the armor stripped away she was unremarkable.

Torian didn't get the same impression, it seemed. He replaced Arcyni's hands on his hips, right by the zipper. She smiled, taking the hint and finishing what she started as she revealed his own toned figure. Strong muscles and scars from a life of fighting. She knew he was proud of those scars, each from a good fight, and made a note of each one as he tossed the undersuit aside into the pile with the rest of it, leaving him in his boxers.

“Your turn,” he said, nodding to her. Arcyni's hands briefly bunched into fists before she forced herself to relax under his touch. She placed her bare hands on his chest, feeling his warmth against the tough skin on her hands and making him an anchor as he pulled away the last of her armor’s layers. She embraced him awkwardly as it slid off her form, burying her face in his warm chest and just breathing him in. Taking a moment to notice the fine blond fuzz on his chest, the slightly darker line on his lower stomach that trailed from his navel under his shorts. And there she was in all her cathar glory. Fine tawny colored fur with black stripes like the ones on her forehead down her back, and a slightly lighter shade of yellow-orange on her stomach and chest. The long hair she was so proud of fell to her mid-back.

Torian's hands moved up her sides, exploring her as she had done him, before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “You're so beautiful, Arcyni.”

She felt her face warm at this and shook her head. “Shut up,” she grumbled.

He chuckled and pushed her away enough to look down at her with a smile that reached his eyes. She huffed a little, glaring at him. He moved to kiss her and Arcyini melted, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. They shuffled over to her bed, Arcyni pushing him back into the mattress and hovering over him as they scooted further onto the sheets. She grinned so he could see her teeth before she took off her bra, tossing it to the other side of the room. Torian kissed her back, his hands going up her back and his fingers following the lines of her muscles.

“You're so strong,” he breathed against her mouth, kissing her hard as he cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them with his palms. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a little gasp, unused to being touched. She gathered herself and pressed her chest against his, feeling the warmth of his body against her as she kissed him roughly. She trailed her mouth down his throat to his collar, relishing the sounds her made when her sharp teeth grazed and she sucked hard against his throat to leave love bites.

Torian grabbed at her hips, his hands slipping under the fabric of her underwear to grab at her ass. Arcyni gasped against him, feeling warmth spread through her as he tugged them down her thighs. She kissed his lips, her tongue teasing along the edge of his mouth. Torian mimicked her kisses with his own, the two moaning against each other’s mouths, strings of saliva keeping them together even after they’d parted.

A wicked smile pulled at the corners of his lips, Torian suddenly flipping Arcyni over so that he was on top. She let out a light laugh as she found herself looking into those big blue eyes that were so full of love. He sat back on his feet as he pulled away her underwear, casting them aside and taking a moment to just look at her.

She grew tense under his gaze, her hands curling into fists again. Torian leaned over her, taking her hands in his and interlocking their fingers. He moved his face close to hers, their noses almost touching and his breath against her lips. Arcyni glanced at his mouth, looking to his eyes as he said, “You’re still beautiful.”

Arcyni huffed and rolled her eyes, all the while her face warmed beneath her fur. He knew she was blushing without seeing any bare skin. He didn't have to see. It was in the way she held back her smile, how her breath hitched in her throat just slightly. He kissed her tenderly, his hands grabbing the meat of her thighs while he kneeled between them. Heat pooled in her stomach as he kneaded her inner thighs, close enough to her groin to tease without touching.

Torian began to trail kisses down her throat and lower, working his way down between her breasts and against her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat as he went further down, kissing the dips in her hips. Arcyni looked down at him, her lips parted slightly as she watched him move between her legs. She choked on her air as she felt his tongue slide up her slit.

“Fuck,” she breathed, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. She gripped the sheets tight, the material bunched in her tight fists as though to be an anchor.

“Is this okay?” he asked, making sure.

“Yes,” she gasped. “No one's ever done _that_ to me before _._ ”

He smiled, keeping her thighs apart as he leaned down to kiss her clit. His tongue licked up her cunt, teasing her as he added a bit of pressure against her slit. Arcyni’s back arched up a bit off the mattress, writhing and moaning loudly as he continued to lick and kiss her, using just his mouth to play with her until she was wet and swollen. She looked over at him, sweating a little and breathing heavily. He smiled at her and licked his lips before moving to kiss her.

Arcyni grabbed him, not breaking the kiss as she flipped him so she was on top again. She straddled him, her cunt still swollen with her arousal as she lowered herself on to his boxers. She could feel his erection through the material, an evil grin tugging at her lips as she ground against him. Torian’s eyes closed and he grunted at this.

“You're a tease,” he chided, moaning as she went down again, harder this time.

“Yeah,” she said, her voice lowering to the sultry tone she used whenever she got her mark where she wanted them, moving her face to his. Her gold eyes were so full of desire. “I am.”

Arcyni kissed him tenderly as she ran her hands down his torso, slipping them just underneath the fabric of his shorts and ruthlessly playing with him, getting close but never giving him what he wanted while she distracted him with her mouth against his throat. Until he’d had enough, Arcyni giggling as he flipped her over onto her back, taking off his shorts to remove the last of the barriers between them.

Torian took hold of her hands and kept her pinned to the mattress as he kissed her roughly, Arcyni kissing him back and moaning against his mouth. He pulled away for a moment to look in her eyes. “I want you,” he told her, the kind of determination in his eyes she usually saw when they were in the heat of battle.

She smiled back. “You have me.”

He was briefly caught off guard by this, before he smiled wickedly and settled between her legs, kissing her as he moved a hand down to help guide his cock into her still wet cunt. Arcyni gasped against his mouth at the feel of him inside of her, his erection filling her to the hilt. Torian again took hold of her hands, holding them above her head as he ground into her, pulling back a bit before driving harder into her.

Arcyni held his hands tight, moaning his name as he ground into her with enough force to make her bed shake. She smiled as he found a rhythm, letting him go for a little longer before pushing him away and taking control once again, on top and teasing him before she finally settled on him again. Torian held onto her hips as she fell into a rhythm of her own, grinding to her benefit as well as his. Arcyni grabbed his hands and leaned forward into a slightly different angle, keeping him pinned where she wanted him while he moaned and grunted under his touch.

“ __Arcyni,” Torian gasped out. “I-I’m…”

She kissed him roughly to stop him from speaking, her lover gasping against her mouth as he came inside her, his hips buckling as she ground harder against him as she reached her climax. Torian’s hand cradled her cheek, fingers slipping into her long hair as he kissed her, teeth playing with her lower lip. Arcyni’s walls clamped down around him as she came, the tension in her core feeling like a burst as Torian’s other hand rubbed at her clit to help draw out her orgasm. She closed her eyes, whimpering a little as she collapsed on his stomach, his dick still in her.

Torian stroked her hair back as she breathed heavily against his skin, the both of them thoroughly spent. He shifted her a bit to free himself and kissed the top of her head.

“You really are beautiful, you know that?” he said. Arcyni just sighed, nuzzling into him a little more. “I could get used to this.”

“Hmm, me too,” she said contentedly. She glanced up at him. “Could use a shower now, though... Care to join me?”

He met her gaze with a smile. “I’d go anywhere with you, _cyare_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! As always constructive criticism is not only welcomed, but encouraged. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
